A New Start, A New Killing Life
by NightAlpaca
Summary: As Hope's Peak Academies pop up throughout the world, a particular school is brought down as some of their finest students are set up to kill each other. Can fifteen students come out alive out of this despair inducing situation?


The birds were singing. The sun was shining. The first day at school. I wasn't scared when they opened up a new school for the talented in North America, mostly thanks to the new letter of acceptance. Apparently students came to Hope's Peak Academy to learn from the best, and hone their skills. The headmaster started to open up new school worldwide to scout out talented students. SHSL, as they would say - Super High School Level.

I loved the idea of me going to a private, expensive school. My old school compared to Hope's Peak was unrivaled. However, leaving my old friends was painful. Too late now. The moment I stepped onto the school, my title was SHSL Psychologist.

I woke up. What happened? I glanced around my surroundings, but it looked like I was inside of the school. God. My head hurt. Voices echoed outside of the. . . classroom? Shaking my head, the pain dissipated. Did someone knock me out?

"We haven't found anyone else yet. Of course, fourteen students is a lot. We should start to find a way out of here."

"Are you kidding me? I was the first one here! I searched everywhere, if there was a way out I would be long gone."

"Thanks for the support."

I stumbled outside, blinking in the harsh light of the hallway. A group of people stood in the corner, holding flashlights as they walked.

"Hey! A new person! Who did this hallway?" A boy with messy hair walked towards, yelling at the others.

"We can hear you perfectly fine, Jacob."Stepping in front of Jacob, a curly haired girl stared at me. "And who are you?

Before I could respond, the silence was broken with questions and remarks.

"Oooh! Isaac did this hallway and he didn't do his job!"

"I did! One of the classrooms was locked!"

"Lies!"

"When did she wake up?"

"SHSL Sketcher my butt!"

"You're all chicken nuggets!"

"SHUT UP!" Finally, the girl quieted everyone down. "We're all here together, and we all need to cooperate. So TAKE TURNS, OR I'LL PUT DUCT TAPE ON YOUR MOUTHS."

One kid rubbed his mouth, widening his eyes. "Geez. . ."

"DID I STUTTER?" Pulling out a roll of duct tape, the girl roared with annoyance. "Anyways, we all need to introduce each other. Take. Turns. I'll go first." She smiled, changing her mood in a flash. "Julie Conwea, SHSL Senator."

"Jacob Morris. SHSL Violinist." He pointed to Julie, in a hushed tone. "She's not very nice."

"I heard that!"

"Madelyn Fa-Moon! SHSL Book Fanatic!~"

"Nathan Walker. SHSL Flutist."

"Nadia Nguyen. SHSL Fanfiction Writer. Nice to meet you all."

"Man, everything is related to reading, huh?"

"Isaac, shut up. It's your turn."

"Isaac Thompson. SHSL Sketcher. Pleasure to meet you all."

"Jackie Williams! SHSL Soccer Player."

"Karris Lockwood. SHSL Shipper."

"Y'all need to stop."

"Mason Byrne. . ! SHSL Personality!"

"Jayden Shaw. SHSL Vlogger."

"Aiden DYALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Screaming, Aiden made us all flinch. "SHSL Athete!"

Mason spoke up. "No you're not. He's the SHSL Trickster. It's true, I looked him up."

"Lila Kang. SHSL Mathematician."

"Aaron Pandit! SHSL Gamer!"

"Raymond Seo. SHSL Architect."

"Alright then, since we have everyone done, what's your name kiddo?" As Madelyn asked, everyone started to crowd around me again.

"April. . . Kuk?" I shook my head. "SHSL Psychologist. That's all I remember. . ."

Everyone groaned. "So no one knows why we have no memories or why we're all gathered together?" Lila said, examining the walls of the hallway.

"That's right." Jackie sighed.

As we understood that we couldn't do anything to save ourselves, a mysterious noise rang out.

 _Bing bong ding dong!_

A face flickered onto a nearby screen hoisted up on the wall. As the TV focused, a woman's features could be noticed. "Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo new students! Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! I know you don't know why you're here, but all can be explained if you all come to the gym. Don't be late!"

"Okay then. We should all start going to the gym, like she said." Karris huffed.

"No, we should go to the bathroom first and take turns. . ." Lila sarcastically said, walking to the gym, grabbing my arm.

"W-wait! I don't know where everything is!"

Everyone shrugged, following Lila's lead. When we reached the doors of the gymnasium, Lila let me go, dropping me on the floor. Before I could react, the doors swung open, with a loud voice blaring outwards. "You may ENTER!"

The voice revealed to be the woman on the TV beforehand, but in real life she looked like she smeared on her make-up on her face, creating a clown-face look. "I'm Miabelle, nice to meet you all! Of course, you're all wondering why I brought you here, but that will all be explained when I tell you all the rules." Miabelle coughed once, and then pulled out a piece of paper.

"Is that a rubric? Oh god, I can't do this!" Nadia moaned in pain, while others murmured in agreement.

"SHUT UP! I'm READING THE RULES!" Miabelle's face contorted in rage, scrunching up her smile into a frown. "If you guys don't listen, I'll kill you all!"

Everyone went silent.

"Alright, here are the rules!

Number One: You'll all live in the school! You can't go anywhere _naughty_ either!

Number Two: You'll go to sleep when I WANT you to go asleep! 10 PM to 7 AM! Be quiet in the hallways as well; some places are off limits for good reasons!

Number Three: You can go anywhere in the school, but be careful!~

Number Four: Anyone who defies me will be PUNISHED!" She sang, gleefully reading all the rules.

"Hurry your ass up!"

"Alright! Geez. . .

Number Five: To get out of here, you gotta kill one of your own classmates without being caught in a school trial!"

The word echoed in all of our ears. Kill. Kill. Kill. . . It seemed impossible to do. Everyone broke out in protests and cries of disapproval, but none reached Miabelle as she smiled evilly.

"That's impossible! You want us to do that until we all die off?!" Speaking out in rage, Jayden yelled straight at her.

"You're correct! And if you want to get on my good side, you'll have to follow the rules! Don't worry, I can add more rules, but I can't remove any of the previous rules!" Cackling madly, she stepped off the stage backwards and disappeared.

Leaving us in disbelief and anger, we stood helpless as we were stuck for the first week at Hope's Peak Academy.

((Welcome! Thanks for reading my first entry! Please tell me on anything I need to improve on; I'll be updating this very irregularly; expect weekly to monthly updates :D))  
((And yes, characters are based off real life people))

 _In this story, Hope's Peak Academy went worldwide, providing schools nationally for students with exceptional talents. However, multiple locations soon found during the summer, corpses and blood was found all over the place in schools. Further investigation found that Junko Enoshima, was involved - multiple robotic shells was found in all of the schools that participated in the killing school life, tracing back to the original school in Japan. Survivors testified that "masterminds" in the school also took participation in the trials and killing, hiding as an average student. These multitudes of "masterminds" later on also linked back to Junko Enoshima as well. We do not know if the survivors are actually the "masterminds," as all surveillance cameras was turned off with no recordings of the killing school lives ever taking place except for the evidence of dead bodies._


End file.
